The Princess of Spirits and the Dragon Tamer
by Nubi-wolf-girl
Summary: After Merida is kidnapped by pirates, she escapes. She finds herself on the island of Berk, land of her previous enemies. However when Hiccup finds the princess, will war or love be the outcome especially when history is so hard to forget. Will Hiccup be able to win the princess heart and trust or will disaster strike. MeridaxHiccup possible love triangle with Astrid.
1. The Princess

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Brave nor do own any of the character.**

**Since it is my first crossover I would love feedback.**

**This is set after Merida and Hiccup have both experienced their own adventures-movie plots-. Merida is fifteen and Hiccup is sixteen.**

**Also I am sorry but I am bad at accents so Merida does have an accent that everyone notices and will comment on, but I will not be writing like she does, its just to difficult for me, so I apologize in advance.**

**thought '...'**

**speaking "..."**

* * *

Merida point of view

'How could it come to this' I thought, fighting my restraints. My wrists already red and raw from my previous struggle. 'How could PIRATES pass through our defenses? How could they reach the castle? But most importantly how...HOW IN WISPS NAME DID THEY MANGAGE TO KIDNAP ME' I thought tugging my wrists one last time. 'Stupid pirates with there stupid lies about being merchants with their stupid-'

"Its pointless to struggle princess" say a man outside my cage. The man entered my prison walking in with a smug look on his face. He was a tall man not as tall or as big as my father, but still quite large. 'Hm if he faced my father he would be dead right now' I thought, watching as he entered the room so casually as if he hadn't just kidnapped a princess. He had a rugged black beard, with long black hair that was tied back with a few braids in his hair, and he was wearing a stupid black hat on top of his head. His face held scratches and his teeth were horrible and disgusting.

"Just what is it that you want from me?" I snapped my face in a snarl. The man smirked, two of his men walking in and standing by the door. As he stepped closer I growled. He got so close that I could feel his breathe on my face. His filthy body coming into contact with mine.

I growled again and the man laughed "first we will hold you for ransom, but that's only after we are a safe distance away from your home. Wouldn't want for you to get rescued before we get paid. After when your father gives us the all the money we could ever dream of we will take you far far away...insurance I'm sure you understand. Besides my crew could use a lass like you something feisty and young." He leans in closer his hand resting on my waist and moving up slowly. It sickened me to have his hands on me and without thinking I lunged...well as much as I could with my hands and legs bond to a wall. I bit as hard as I could onto his nose since that was the only thing I can reach.

The man shouted in pain wrenching himself away from me. I smiled in my small victory as I saw blood erupting from my bite. Spiting some of the blood that was in my mouth at his feet. The man growled at me and before I knew it he slapped me. My head hit the wall that was trapping me the room suddenly spinning as my cheek started to sting. There was no doubt that it was going to leave a bruise. 'Damn them' I thought, biting my lip. I refuse to let my captor enjoy my suffering. The man growled grabbing my chin roughly bringing it closer to his face.

"You are going to regret that princess. The only reason you aren't now is because I need you healthy for ransom, but once your father gives me what I want you are MINE and believe me princess you will regret this." The look in his eyes made me nauseas, but it also brought forth a small piece of fear. I knew what this man was implying, and I could only pray to the spirits that I some how made it out of here in tact.

As I began to worry about my future this man dragged my face forward pulling me into a rough disgusting kiss. As he tried to shove his tongue in my mouth, I bit down as hard as I could. I could taste blood but still I didn't let it go. 'I was going to make them regret kidnapping me' I thought, biting down harder. That was until a punch to the stomach caused me to gasp releasing his tongue. The man snarled again "just you wait princess." His voice was low and it held a dark promise. I spat in his face, glad to get rid of his blood that was in my mouth. He snarled punching my in the stomach again this time bringing me to my knees and walked out of my prison. The two men smiling before following slamming the wooden door behind them. I could hear their footsteps retreating..

After I was sure they were gone did I let a whimper out and a string of cusses. My eyes felt watery, but I refused to cry. However after a while one tear seemed to escape, but I refused to sob incase one of the crew heard me. 'At least my brothers are safe, at least mom is safe.' I thought, taking a deep breathe causing my ribs aching. I'm not sure where I was or where we were going, only that we were on a boat leaving Dunbroch.

*Some time later*

I was starting to panic, but with no windows and no lights I could not tell what time it was. To keep from going insane I thought back to all my princess lessons, thinking back to as many lessons as I could. I laughed silently to myself 'what I would do to be at home dealing with princess lessons' I thought, my stomach growling. My stomach had been growling for a while now and it was starting to ache. I had a sneaky suspicion that they were only feeding me enough for me to be alive, not enough to actually sustain myself to full strength. I could actually feel myself growing weaker.

"Are you hungry dear princess?" said a man from behind the door. It wasn't the man from before who I was starting to I believe is the captain of this ship, but the voice sounded familiar. As the man walked in with blonde hair and a heavy build, I remember who he was. He was one of my four main kidnappers, he was also the one that I shot an arrow at landing in his leg and shoulder. 'I should have killed him when I had the chance' I thought, regretting my inability to kill a man 'I would have killed him had I had a clear shot.' Thinking back to how he was using my little brother as a shield.

He walked into the cell, with a tray of food and a cup of water. "Well princess are you hungry," I didn't answer, choosing to look through him rather than at him. A lesson that my mother tried to drill into me 'A princess must demand attention and respect to every one she meet' I thought my mothers voice ringing through my head 'Although I'm not sure if that lesson applies to your kidnappers'. He walked closer to the room his fists clenching and unclenching. Before I knew it he dropped the tray on the floor and stepped closer to me. Unconsciously I stepped back.

"Are you afraid princess" he said his hand reaching to his belt. I watched as he pulled out a hunting knife; I straightened myself trying to be as imposing as I can. I snarled as he stepped closer. "I owe you for the arrows princess" he said with venom, "but I think we can come to an agreement" he says running the tip of his blade from my lower jaw to my neck. I didn't move, my hands held tightly as my side.

"You know princess it's been a while since any of us had seen a women before. There are thing your miss about a women. Their warmth" he says running the tip of his blade over my neck again fiddling with my necklace that my mother gave me. I tried to growl again, but my voice was gone, my throat tight, a lump getting harder to swallow. "Their figure" he says using his other hand to touch my waist bringing his hand to my lower back and moving it lower. "And I think blood for company would be a fair trade." He says with a smile as he leans down to my neck his knife traveling down my arm.

As his breath fanned my neck I reacted. I knee him in the groin reaching for the knife in his hand that cut my forearm from his jerky movement. As he fell to his knees I elbowed him in the face successfully grabbing the knife from his loose grip. As he fell to the floor I kicked him in the face. I was proud when I saw he wasn't getting up. I sighed my heart pounding from the adrenaline in my veins and I thanked the spirits for giving me strength. With the knife in my hand I started to try and cut my ropes that chained me to the wall.

"I should be glad that these supposed traders are to cheap to use metal chains' I though, sloppily cutting the ropes. It was hard to cut the rope at this angle, causing me to cut my wrist by accidents.

Finally my hands were free and I quickly made work with the rest of the ropes. As I finished I heard footsteps coming, without hesitation I grabbed the fallen tray and hid behind the door. It wasn't long before another man came through the door "what is-" he stopped his sentence as he rushed over to his fallen comrade. As he looked over his fallen comrade I crept up behind him. He lift his head up to realize that I was gone, but before he could turn around to look for me, I whacked him as hard as I could with the tray.

He went down without much problem and without wasting any time, I ran out of the room down the dark hallway. I was scared of what might await me on the rest of the ship, but I had no other choice. 'I would rather die than be there prisoner' I thought running up the steps as quickly and as quietly as I could.

I reached a door and pushed it open with all the force I could muster. I was really starting to feel exhausted, lack of food finally hitting me. 'I just need to hold on a little while longer' I thought, running down another hallway and climbing another staircase. Finally after what left like hours I finally reached the deck. As I felt the cold air, I was never as happy as I was now to feel the winter wind pass through me. I took a deep breathe of it a smile on my face. However my moment was cut short as I heard shouting.

"The PRINCESS HAS ESCAPED"

"FIND HER"

"FIND THAT DAMN GIRL"

I ran to the back of the deck, as much as I wanted to take a row boat I knew I didn't have time to lower it down and I didn't have enough strength to row to safety. As I reached the end of the deck I could hear the shouts getting louder and footsteps getting closer. Looking at the full moon I climbed onto the rail of the boat. I cut the bottom of my dress using the material as a belt to secure my knife and with all the courage I could muster I jumped.


	2. The Dragon Tamer

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Brave nor do own any of the character.**

**Since it is my first crossover I would love feedback.**

**This is set after Merida and Hiccup have both experienced their own adventures-movie plots-. Merida is fifteen and Hiccup is sixteen.**

**Also I am sorry but I am bad at accents so Merida does have an accent that everyone notices and will comment on, but I will not be writing like she does, its just to difficult for me, so I apologize in advance.**

**thought '...'**

**speaking "..."**

* * *

Hiccup point of view:

BOOM…BOOM "uhhh" I mumbled trying to ignore the shaking of our house the roars that were coming from the roof.

BOOM ROAR I snuggled deeper into my bed pulling the blanket over my head. But the roars and the stomping got louder. "Uh Okay okay I'm coming " I shouted stretching my arms and than placing my Viking helmet on my head before climbing downstairs and opening the door outside.

As I walked outside I looked up to the roof to see the sleek black-scaled body of Toothless on the roof. "Why hello there Mr. Bossy" I shouted walking outside the house watching as Toothless climbed down the house giving off his version of a chuckle. I try to give back the same gurgled chuckle smiling as Toothless came down.

I sighed "Must you wake me up this early to go flyinnngg" I said, slipping on a piece of ice. Toothless placed his noise underneath me supporting me, so I wouldn't fall. I straighten myself up still holding onto Toothless as I stood up. Although I have gotten used to my prosthetic leg it was still a hassle when dealing with ice. I sighed looking down at my lost leg, before looking back up to Toothless who was giving me a curious look.

I reached over to pat him "Its all right buddy I'm okay…we can go flying" Toothless gave a happy growl in my face. "Uhh eeww Toothless, what have you been eating" I said, waving my hand in front of my face to blow the stench of fish away. Toothless just gave me a grin.

It wasn't long until Toothless and I were soaring away from Berk. I sighed in content as Toothless speed increased. It seemed he was just as happy to leave Berk as I was. It had been an interesting year after Toothless and I defeated the Red Death and ended the Dragon War. My life was now more difficult with more responsibilities and leaving Berk even if it was for a quick fly was becoming harder and harder.

I either had to train the Viking to be dragon riders or teach the dragons to tolerate us Vikings. If I wasn't training a rider or a dragon, I was following my dad around to learn about being Chief. If I wasn't busy with that I had to help Fishlegs with categorizing dragons, taking care of dragons, documenting everything we know about dragons. If I wasn't busy with that I had Astrid or Toothless to deal with. I sighed again thinking about how even after ending the dragon war and helping to bring a new world about I still seemed to disappoint my father.

It was like when everything went great or okay people were happy they tend to ignore the fact that I had a big hand in this change, but the minute something goes wrong a building gets burned or a Viking gets hurt everyone is quick to blame me for there suddenly remembers it's my fault for brining the dragons to Berk. As I was about to sigh again, Toothless hit me with one of his ears. "Oww" I said, scrunching my face up. I looked down at see that Toothless was giving me a glare.

I smiled "Your right Toothless no worries allowed on flights" I straighten my back and switched gears into a climb. 'This is our time, just us and the open skies no responsibilities, worries, or concerns.' I thought, unclipping myself from Toothless' harness. "Ready bud" with a nod of his head I jumped doing a back flip off of Toothless, into a noise drive to the ocean. Toothless followed, with a coo. I closed my eyes and for the first time in a long time I felt relaxed. As I opened my eyes I saw Toothless looking at me with a goof smile on his face and with a gentle touch of his paw he started to turn me. I gave silent chuckle loving this sensation.

But like every calming thing in my life I knew it couldn't last. I slowly started to turn myself upward as Toothless dove at an angle to catch me. Without missing a beat I was in his saddle clipping myself in and changing gears on his tail.

"Come on Toothless lets see what you got," I shouted, as Toothless started to pick up speed. He cooed in agreement and we took off flying as far from Berk as we could.

It must have been hours since we had left Berk. The sun was almost high already, and the wind was starting to get harder. 'Winter's coming I'm gonna have to get some warmer riding gear' I thought, stretching out my frozen hands.

"Alright Toothless lets head back I think we have had enough for one day." I expected Toothless to listen and shift his wings, but he didn't instead he just kept flying. "Toothless come on bud" but he never shifted his wings. That's when I noticed that his ears were twitching. He seemed to pick something up because a second later he was flying as fast as he could.

I didn't argue just switched gears and trusted Toothless to lead us wherever it was we were going. I'm not sure where Toothless was taking us, but it was no where near Berk. After we had just passed the last tiny stretch of island that was considered Berk territory I began to worry. "Toothless where are we going?" I shouted over the strong wind.

That's when Toothless dove close to the water circling something. As I looked closer I thought that it was just clothes, but as I got closer I realized that it was a person. 'There is a person...in the ocean...close to winter...Oh Thor.' I thought, brining Toothless lower so he was just floating above the water. The person wasn't moving. The person was a girl if the dress was an indication; she had white skin and a vibrant red hair that I had never seen before.

"Come on Toothless we have to help her." I said, moving the dragon closer. After Toothless got as close as he could. I reached over to lift the girl. I reached into the icy water for her hand 'Oh Odin how long as she been here'. I grabbed her arm and with some difficulty I lifted her out of the water and onto Toothless saddle.

The girl was as cold as a block of ice. Her skin was starting to turn a blue her lips a darker shade. For a moment I thought the girl was dead, but as I leaned in closer I could hear her shallow breathing.

"Come on Toothless she's still alive we have to get back to Berk as quick as we can" Toothless wasted no time gaining speed. The girl in my arm shivered violently. Being in below freezing water and than flying close to one hundred miles per hour probably wasn't helping the girl, but I didn't have much choice. I tucked her closer to me ignoring how cold she was. I needed to warm her up and shelter her somewhat from the wind.

"Hey its' going to be alright okay just hold on." I kept saying clutching her tighter to me to make sure she was breathing. "Hey stay with me, you'll be jut fine but you have to stay with me."

As I looked at her face, I noticed that her eyes were barley open. She had the nicest eyes I had ever seen...even if they were half closed. They were a clear blue that seemed to match the morning sky, I watched her tried to keep them open, but was failing. I leaned in closer to her saying, "Its okay, I got you, everything it going to be okay." I wasn't sure if she heard me or not, but as her eyes closed I could only think that I had to get back to Berk and fast.


	3. What is going on?

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Brave nor do own any of the character.**

**Since it is my first crossover I would love feedback.**

**This is set after Merida and Hiccup have both experienced their own adventures-movie plots-. Merida is fifteen and Hiccup is sixteen.**

**Also I am sorry but I am bad at accents so Merida does have an accent that everyone notices and will comment on, but I will not be writing like she does, its just to difficult for me, so I apologize in advance.**

**thought '...'**

**speaking "..."**

* * *

Hiccup point of view:

This wasn't working, not matter how fast Toothless flew the girl was getting worse and worse.

"Toothless we have to stop" I shouted, the girl had stopped shivering and that had worried me.

Toothless took for one of the small islands which if I remember correctly was still at least a good two three hours from Berk. 'Crap this girl isn't going to survive a three hour flight' I thought, changing gears for a descent.

With much difficulty I was able to get the girl and me off of Toothless. As soon as we got off, Toothless took off. I wasn't to worried about Toothless, so I stared at the girl, contemplating what to do next. Everything I knew about this girl screamed foreigner, but from where I didn't know.

Her dress was a dark blue with long sleeves that had certain puffs on her elbows and frill around her wrist, and her shoulder. The dress was made of a material that I had never seen before, but I could tell that it had absorbed the water pretty well and was not helping keep her warm. I noticed that her dress was cut to her calves and she had a makeshift sash around her waist. As I undid the knot to the makeshift sash I noticed the knife.

I took the knife from her examining it closely for any type of brand that could help me determine where she came from, but there was nothing. 'Great now what do I do' I thought looking at the girl in front of me. 'I have to take the dress off' I thought, my face getting profoundly red at the thought. "I have to get her warm and I can't do that if she's in wet clothes," I mutter to myself.

'But this is so awkward' I thought, 'its not like I'm that good when it comes to dealing with girls, what if she wake up and gets the wrong idea' I think panicking. 'But if I do nothing she'll…uhh'

"Thor help me," I muttered as I began to undress the girl. I was sure that if anyone saw me I would be as red as a tomato, but the dress was stubborn. It was clinging to the girl like a second skin. Making this even harder and more awkward. Finally the dress came off and I gave a sigh of relief that was until I remembered I had a freezing girl that was in her undergarments. However as I looked at her I noticed the bruises that were starting to form on her torso and the swelling of her cheek. There was also a cut running down her arm and around her wrist. Although it had stopped bleeding and the cuts seemed shallow, I couldn't help, but think of what this girl had been through.

"Just where did you come from?" I asked my fingertips tracing one of the bruises on her torso. The girl murmured something and I withdrew my fingers. I started to take my vest and my shirt off. Although I was still small and scrawny for a Viking I had gotten taller and my shoulders wider. I shimmied my shirt on the girl. Luckily the girl was smaller than me so the shirt engulfed her and reached her mid-thigh. I didn't waste my time ogling the girl when her life was in danger so I placed my fur vet over her and lifted her into my lap. Trying to warm her up as much as I could.

Suddenly Toothless started to trot towards us a large piece of driftwood in his mouth. I smiled ''Good job Toothless" I said, shifting the girl in my arms. Toothless cooed and dragged the log in front of us. He lit it on fire with his unique fireball and the driftwood lit up quickly traces of blue and green starting to light. I relished in the heat now that I was half unclothed. "Thanks Toothless this should help."

Toothless cooed and came to sit behind me curling around me. As I leaned against him, he placed his tail over the girls exposed legs doing his best to help. The girl snuggled closer to me and I stiffened. Not quite sure what to do or even wear to put my hands. 'This whole situation is just awkward might as well stop over thinking it' I thought, placing my arms around her bringing her closer.

We stayed like this for a while and I was relieved when the girl's color started to come back to her, a small hint of blue still surrounding her lips. Although she was getting better I knew she was still in no condition to fly at least not with a better outfit on. The sun was setting and I knew that if I ever got home I was screwed. 'I was suppose to help Fishlegs train some of the baby dragons today.' I thought, sighing. The girl seemed to move toward my sigh. I stiffened as the girl resnuggled herself into me, her hands wrapping themselves around the extra fabric of my shirt.

I gently took one of her hands, which the girl meekly clenched. They were still blue, some spots gaining a tint of purple. "Frost bite" I muttered to myself. I brought the hand to my mouth and started to blow on them. Her fingers seemed to jolt from the arm puff of airs. Toothless must have seen what I was doing and mimicked me with her legs and toes.

Our actions were interrupted by the sound of flapping wings. As I looked to the sky hoping for another rider, I found instead of flock of Terrible Terror. I knew these Terrible Terrors they weren't trained, but they weren't dangerous either. They stopped at Berk to rest and eat some fish from the children ready to feed them for tricks.

As the flock landed Toothless started to growl. Although the flock wasn't dangerous they still were mischievous. The leader a Terrible Terror was larger than the others, it had ember scales with red horns and spinal scales. The flock started to crawl towards us and Toothless growls got louder. The girl started to twitch whether it was from all the commotion, or lack of warm arm I wasn't sure.

"Toothless calm down, they might actually be able to help." I mutter watching, as the flock got closer.

"Trivet," I shouted, a nickname that we gave the leader since he wasn't owned by anybody and had this interesting trick that he does with only three legs. He nodded his head up to me "If you do me a favor one quick light I'll give you a basket full of cod your favorite next time your at Berk."

Trivet turned to his flock each giving squeaks to each other. Trivet turned back to me and shook his head turning his back to me. "Trivet-" I was interrupted by Toothless' roar and growl. Whatever Toothless said it was enough to get Trivet and is flock attention.

I turned to Toothless and patted his nose. "Thanks bud…you think you can watch her for a moment" I said, shifting the girl. Toothless nodded and as subtle as I could I moved the girl beside Toothless. I watched as the girl hmmed in her sleep and Toothless wrapping himself tightly by the girl.

I reached into Toothless saddle getting out a small red pouch. When I was experimenting with different compounds I found a mixture that set out a small explosion bright enough to be seen from a distance. After losing a few newbie that were luckily found by numerous search parties. I decided to make it mandatory for all riders to carry around this small flares. The idea was that when lost they would shot the pouches into the air where hopefully that they are on their dragon to shoot it higher and their dragon sets it on fire to create the bright blast.

However since the girl wasn't in any condition to move let alone fly and I definitely wasn't going to leave the girl completely alone. What if she decided to wake up with her clothes gone on an island in the middle of no where that would be disastrous. 'Although an island in the middle of nowhere is better than being in the middle of the sea.' I thought, walking past the burning driftwood that wasn't going to last much longer. 'I'll have to find some more wood' I thought leading the flock of Terrible Terrors to higher ground.

As we walked towards one of the closer cliffs I turned to the Terrible Terrors "Alright I need you to carry this pouch as high as you can and light it. The second you light it be as far away from it as you can. Alright, be very careful" I explained, the Terrible Terrors already in the air circling me. An orange terror took the pouch from me and started to fly higher the flock following. Trivet nodded his head to me and flew to the rest of his crew. I waited and wasn't disappointed when a bright red blast appeared in the air lasting a good few seconds.

Trivet flew down to me squeaking at me as his crew waited above. "I got it, I got it one basket of cod the next time you visit Berk." Trivet cooed in glee and flew to his crew.

'Now I can only hope that someone saw my flare and gets here with some help.' I thought, walking around the island looking for some wood to burn to keep the girl warm.

The island was pretty bare so I wasn't expecting to find much, after all it took Toothless a while to get that log of driftwood. I sighed looking for anything green or brown, but only spotting lots of grey rocks.

"This was poin-" my sentence was cut off by my surprised yelp as I fell on my face. 'Ahh that hurt' I thought, looking at my feet at what I tripped on. As I looked at my feet my jaw dropped. There were two pile of drift wood, one that was still stacked in a nice pile the other scattered. "But I didn't see any trees on this island" I muttered looking at the wood. I now I shouldn't question a good things, but this was just to odd.

However I grabbed the two piles of wood, one under each arm and was carful not to drop a single one as I headed back to Toothless and the girl. As I kept walking I couldn't help, but wonder is someone was going to see our signal, or where this wood came from or even what I would do when the girl waked up.

'Lets just take this one step at a time and get the girl warmed up' I thought, walking down a steep cliff carful with my steps. Finally the girl and Toothless came back into view. As I made a step closer Toothless turned to me and growled.

I stopped shocked; it had been a while since Toothless had growled at me. I paused wondering what could have happened to put Toothless on edge. As Toothless noticed it was me he calmed done, but his eyes were still looking around cautiously.

"Toothless what's wrong? It should take a while until anyone see our signal, and no one else seems to be on this island." I said, placing the pile of wood down and throwing a few pieces into the dying flame. With out warning the fire leapt alive burning bigger than the larger log of driftwood. However instead of the flame turning a subtle blue green color, the flame was engulfed in pure blue.

That's when I heard something and Toothless looked down. The flame started to die down and the blue started to disappear. That's when I heard a small voice; I walked over to the girl wondering if she had finally woken up. Her eyes barely open and they seemed to be hazed over, but she lifted her hand out towards the fire whispering something that sounded like whisk…wink…it was hard to understand her. Her voice was horsed and she seemed to have an accent. Her arm dropped to her side and her eyes closed, the blue flame turning into flicks as the fire held strong.

As I stepped closer to girl I noticed something that was even odder than finding two piles of wood. I noticed that she was underneath a warm thick blanket, that I know for sure wasn't there before. "Toothless where did this come from" I asked completely bewildered. Toothless did nothing, but look to his right. I followed his look and a few feet next to Toothless was a pile supplies. I walked over to the pile and found that there was a pair of pants that would be to big for the girl, but it was better than nothing, A bowl of fruits and water and three pieces of fish on a slab of rock.

Now I was completely dumbfounded just where was all these things coming from. I looked at Toothless who was looking at the girl who was currently wrapped in a blanket that came from who knows where.

'That search party better come soon, cause I have no idea what is going on' I thought, not sure whether I should really use this stuff. However as the girl started to cough. I remembered that she should probably stay hydrated. So I reached for the bowl of water. Looking at it for a minute to make sure that is was really just water. It looked okay so I walked back to the sleeping girl kneeling besides her. As I debate on giving it to her, I raise the bowl to my lips to test it, to make sure it isn't poison. Toothless started to hiss, as I looked at him Toothless looked from me to the girl.

"Toothless do you know where this came form" I asked, however Toothless did nothing, but tap his tail to my hand that had the water in it to the girl.

"All right bud I'll trust you" I said, tilting the girl's head. The girl seemed to give a little growl at being touched. "Its alright" I whisper to her remembering the bruises, cuts, and the knife "its just water." I lowered the girls jaw and let the water slip into her mouth. She drank the water and soon fell back asleep under the mysterious blanket.

'Just what in Thor's name is going on?' I thought, going back to the pile of fish and started to cook it over the fire.


	4. Spirits and Myths

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Brave nor do own any of the character.**

**Since it is my first crossover I would love feedback.**

**This is set after Merida and Hiccup have both experienced their own adventures-movie plots-. Merida is fifteen and Hiccup is sixteen.**

**Also I am sorry but I am bad at accents so Merida does have an accent that everyone notices and will comment on, but I will not be writing like she does, its just to difficult for me, so I apologize in advance.**

**thought '...'**

**speaking "..."**

* * *

Toothless point of view:

I watched as Hiccup left with the Terrible Terror. I growled at Trivet one last time to make sure he understands that if he doesn't help Hiccup I would eat him. Although I know other dragons eat other dragons I never had, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't threaten them with it. Trivet was one of the most mischievous Terrible Terrors I knew and although he was harmless he had a major attitude, and he was a major pain. It truly irked me that we needed his help.

I stared at the girl resting beside me, cooing at her. 'You are a special child, probably just as special as Hiccup' I thought, resting my nose close to her exposed leg.

I wasn't going to lie this child was special, she was -as odd as this sounds- blessed by the spirits.

When we were flying the wind was speaking to me. At first I thought it was my imagination after all I had never heard the wind speak to me. However as we rode on the voices started to become clearer and they were getting louder. They were at first telling me where to go, but as I kept ignoring them their tone got more demanding. I had thought to ignore them, but the voices got vicious and they soon started to threaten the safety of my rider.

So I followed the wind until I looked into the water and saw something that I could not believe and I was a dragon.

Each dragon knows that they're other creatures out there. We know that there are such things as spirits, and other creatures that humans consider legends. We understand that they live in a realm that is completely there own. However it is rare to see these creatures, for they value their privacy. Only elder dragons claim to have seen such spirits. But there it was, racing on the water, was a kelpie.

I watched as the water started to rise and form into a creature that I hadn't seen at Berk. However I could vaguely recall seeing this creature once on my past travels. I believe that the humans call them horses. The horse was huge and muscular, its strides were strong, even with me flying at top speed the horse still cantered in front of me. As I tried to speed up the horse was always ahead. I could tell that Hiccup was to busy paying attention to what was in front of him and enjoying just flying that he didn't notice the first kelpie let alone the another kelpie that had formed besides the other leading us to our destination at an even faster pace. Soon the kelpies started to descend back into the ocean, but not before circling the girl.

When Hiccup wanted us to fly back to Berk I knew we had to make it back as fast as we could, but I couldn't help to think about the kelpies. Like dragons the kelpies have a bad myth attached to them, although I can't claim if it true of not. It is said that kelpies take the form of a horse that lures humans, especially children, into the water to drown and eat them. The horse encourages the child to ride on its back, and once its victims fell into its trap the water horse's skin would absorb its pray cantering them to the bottom floor of the water and devouring them. However these kelpies lead us to the girl, they tried to save the girl. In all my years I had never heard of a kelpie helping anyone. 'Than again a human riding a dragon wasn't to common before Hiccup and I' I thought.

The girl started to twitch again, her head lolling to the other side. I cooed at her not actually sure what to do if the girl woke up. I mean I found the knife that Hiccup took off of her. If there is one thing that Hiccup and the Vikings taught us dragons was to never underestimate a person due to size or gender. For all I knew this girl could be dangerous even if she was near death at the moment. The girl leaned her head back and I cooed again, her hair starting to dry which made it frizzy and a little fun to play with.

Her eyes fluttered open, but they seemed cloudy. "An..gus…th..at…yo…u" her words were hard to understand what with them being slurred and low. "Go..od…boy…An..gus" she muttered lifting one of her arms to pet me. I froze not out of fear, but out of surprise. 'She's not scared of me' I thought, looking at her hand. However before she could touch me her arm fell limp and she was asleep. I gave a small rue noise tapping her head with my noise. 'She probably thought I was that Angus person or creature?' I thought, a little disappointment 'I wonder who Angus is?' I thought, rewrapping myself around the girl.

As I brought my head down to rest. I heard a boom; I looked up to see that Hiccup's invention had blown up successfully. 'Good we may get out of here soon' I thought, looking at the bright explosion 'looks like I won't have to eat Trivet after all.' My thoughts were interrupted by movement. I started to growl wondering how something could have gotten so close without me noticing before.

However when I turned to look at the intruder my growling stopped. I was expecting my intruder to be a human or maybe even another dragon, but for the second time today my mouth dropped. Standing in front of us was a Wulver.

Wulvers were interesting being although humans often mistake them for vicious werewolves they were actually two different beings. The wulver had a head of a wolf, the body of a man, and was covered in short brown hair. However this Wulver had a bundle of something in his arms and a black cloak over his broad shoulders. I had heard that Wulver lives alone in caves, but I had never seen one before, nor did I think they live this close to Berk. 'This day just keeps getting odder and odder.' I thought as I watched the Wulver step closer. I growled a warning, although I had heard the Wulvers were peace-loving creature I wasn't taking any chances.

The Wulver stopped in front of me and smiled. "I see you have become protective over the girl as well" he said, shifting the items in his hands.

"My rider told me to protect her" I replied curling tighter.

"I see" he says looking around before looking back at me "so the spirits have not spoken to you"

"Spirits" I repeated raising my head and tilting it confused

"Yes you see spirits have a strong attachment to this girl. Do not ask me why for I do not know, but they are not ready to let this child die. They even went so far as to ask me for my help." He says a chuckle in his voice as he walks a few feet away from us laying out the bundle in his arms.

"This water is blessed by water nymphs, they told me to make sure that the princess is the only one that drinks it. Apparently it has some healing properties that will help the princess. The fruit is also from the nymphs although it is safe if your rider wants to eat it as well. Although keep him from the water, the nymphs will be awfully upset if one drop of their healing water goes to someone that isn't the princess" he explains, setting out each of the objects. I saw the water that he was talking about and the fruit that he laid next to it. He walked towards the rock and after finding a flat stone he reached into his cloak and placed three pieces of fish on it.

"Princess" I exclaimed looking at the girl to the Wulver "Princess of what?" I practically shouted, the girl twisting in my arms.

"Why Princess of the spirits of course...didn't they tell you anything when they made you save the girl."

"But she's human" I exclaimed, the girl twitching from my roar of surprise.

"She maybe human, but that could change...spirits tricky little things." He says fixing the arrangement of gifts. "The spirits have taken a liking to her and have deemed her their princess, its as simple as that."

"Is this why you help her?"

The Wulver shrugged "I have heard of this princess and when the spirits asked for my help I couldn't help my curiosity. I wanted to see the girl that somehow enchanted the spirits so much" he went back to his gifts. After a while he stood up walking over to us with one last thing in his hand. Although I knew he would not harm us, I still tightened myself around the girl.

"Relax the spirits aren't ready for their princess to be taken from them. You of all creatures should know that the spirits can be a little ruthless" I thought back to the threats the wind was shouting at me. "I would not get very far before I was struck down by another spirit in the name of their princess." He states walking over to us waiting for me to uncurl myself. I did and he stepped closer, placing a blanket over the girl. He cocooned the girl, but as he went to tuck the blanket by her side the girl twitch violently. The girl started to mutter to herself, and the Wulver only paused a frown on his face. He raised his hand to the girl head, patting it "Do not fret princess you are safe…the spirits will see to that, do not worry such a brave soul like you shall not perish so easily." The girl calmed at his words and allowed him to finish his cocooning.

He stood up and gave a curt bow "I must be going now."

"What about the princess shouldn't you take her" I asked, wondering why the spirits would leave their princess with total strangers.

He laughed placing his hands behind his back "I can not, the same reason why the spirits couldn't directly interfere with rescuing the princess. There are rules on when a spirit can and cannot interfere with a human's life. As much as the spirits love their princess even they can not break sacred rules."

"Than how can you-" He raised his hand stopping me "we can not directly interfere, but that does not mean we can not find loopholes and help to a certain extent. Now I must take my leave," he said, taking a step back.

Just as I was about to call out to him with another question I heard a noise. Without thinking I growled not sure if I could handle meeting another myth or spirit. To my relief it was only a shocked Hiccup. I quickly stopped growling, but kept my eyes open for any other spirits.

"Toothless what's wrong? It should take a while until anyone see our signal, and no one else seems to be on this island." 'Oh if only you knew hiccup' I thought watching him place a pile of wood down and throwing a few pieces into the fire.

It surprised us both when the fire grew so big and became a pure blue flame. As I watched the flame I heard something coming from the girl. Hiccup must have heard her to because he came over kneeling in front of the girl.

Her eyes were barely open, but they seemed more awake than before. Like before she lifted her hand out towards the fire whispering "wisps. " Like before her arm dropped to her side and her eyes closed and the blue flame turned red the fire itself still high and warm.

Hiccup stayed over the girl and asked "Toothless where did this come from?" referring to the blanket.

'Oh Hiccup how would I explain to you what I just learned' I thought glancing to the supplies that the Wulver just left. Hiccup followed my gaze and walked to the gifts that were left behind.

As I watched Hiccup stare at the gift confusion written on his face I couldn't help, but feel sorry for the boy. He was never going to guess what happened here.

Soon the girl started to coughing her body shaking. Hiccup grabbed the bowl of water and after examining it for a moment he walked back to us. I watched as he kneeled in front of the girl. I watched as Hiccup raised the bowl to his mouth and I hissed remembering the Wulver's warning. I didn't know what exactly the nymphs would do, but if the stories were anything to listen to than nothing good. He looked at me, I looked at the girl hoping that this would be one of those times that he miraculously knows what I'm thinking.

"Toothless do you know where this came form" he asked, but all I did was use my tail to tap his hand and than dropping it in the girls laps.

"All right bud I'll trust you" he said, tilting the girl's head. The girl seemed to give a little growl at being touched. "Its alright…its just water." He lowered the girls jaw and let the water slip into her mouth. She drank the water and soon fell back asleep under the Wulver's blanket.

Hiccup went to the fish and picked up the slab sitting in front of the fire. "Toothless is there someone else on this island" he asked, looking at the girls blanket.

I nodded my head not really sure if the Wulver actually lived on the island or not.

"Are they dangerous" he asked, placing more wood in the fire and spearing the fish with some sharper pieces.

I shook my head; "well hopefully someone finds our flare soon."

I nodded, looking down at the sleeping girl I couldn't help, but think 'just what type of trouble are you going to cause.'


	5. Berk

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Brave nor do own any of the character.**

**Since it is my first crossover I would love feedback.**

**This is set after Merida and Hiccup have both experienced their own adventures-movie plots-. Merida is fifteen and Hiccup is sixteen.**

**Also I am sorry but I am bad at accents so Merida does have an accent that everyone notices and will comment on, but I will not be writing like she does, its just to difficult for me, so I apologize in advance.**

**thought '...'**

**speaking "..."**

* * *

Hiccup's point of view

It was nighttime already and still no one had come around. The fire was dying now and we were down to our last pieces of firewood. The food was gone, but that was because of Toothless and I. I had tried to feed the girl some fruit or fish, but she was still to weak to chew her food and I don't care how awkward this has already been I am not pre-chewing anyone's food I draw the line there.

"It looks like no one saw our signal bud," I said, with a sigh leaning against him. The girl was now in my lap cocooned by the mysterious blanket. Toothless curled around both of us, his tail and part of his head on the girl laps.

The girl was looking healthy. The tints of blue and purple on her fingers and toes were gone. When I had first looked over the girl I had noticed a cut on her forearm and around one of her wrists, they were shallow and I expected them to heal soon. However when I checked on them again, the wound on her forearm was gone while her wrist was already scabbed over.

This was just too bizarre. Nobody could heal this fast, it was just impossible, but than again something seemed strange when it came to this girl.

I thought it over for a while and decided that it was probably be better if we left for Berk now than wait for a search party that wasn't showing up anytime soon. "We're almost out of wood bud, it's going to get colder and it's to dark to look for more wood. I think we should try to head to Berk. The girl looks healthier than she did before." I say looking the girl over once more to make sure my assumption is right.

Toothless cooed. Although it was dangerous to ride at night Toothless and I were experts at it. Since Toothless preferred to ride at night, I had to get used to riding blind and trusting Toothless to take control.

I placed the girl on the ground standing up to get the feeling in my legs. After doing some stretches and making sure I was ready to fly I grabbed the girl off of Toothless sides and let Toothless stand up and stretch to. The girl was surprisingly light now that she wasn't wearing her soaked dress, the same soaked dress that I had dried and wrapped around Toothless saddle along with her knife.

It was still difficult to get the girl and me onto Toothless, but it was easier than before that was sure. I hooked into the control on Toothless and settled the girl into the saddle. I took a deep breathe 'let's hope nothing goes wrong from here to Berk' I thought, shifting gears.

"Alright Toothless let's go" I said, Toothless wasted no time and shot us into the sky.

Through out the ride, the girl would either snuggle closer to me, or start mumbling something that I couldn't hear over the wind, but luckily she didn't wake up. I hadn't thought of what could happen if the girl woke up during midflight. 'That could have caused all of us to fall from the sky.' I thought, tightening my hold on the girl. We had been flying for a while now, and I knew it wouldn't be long until we reached Berk.

I started to prepare myself for the yelling and questioning of where I had been all day. I sighed reciting what I would say, 'It not like its gonna matter dads gonna give me that disappointed scowl again.' I thought, picturing his face already.

It wasn't long until I could finally see the lights of Berk. Toothless landed a few feet from my house and without getting off trotted the rest of the way. Toothless pushed open the door and we carefully walked into the house.

"HICCUP" I heard a shout. I cringed knowing that I was in trouble. Toothless walked over to the couch and I slowly slid off of Toothless the girl slumped in my arms. Quickly I placed the girl on the couch as I heard heavy footsteps making there way down the stairs.

After making sure the girl was tucked and snuggled into the couch I turn to face my dad. Stoic the Vast with his huge form and wild beard came down the stairs with a scowl on his face. 'Great just great.' I thought, walking over to him trying to get my side in before he started to talk.

"Where have you been" and I missed my chance "do you have any idea how much trouble you caused? You were suppose to help Fishlegs train the baby dragons-"

"Dad I know but listen-"

"You know what happened, he tried to train them himself…all of them. You know what happened? THEY ALL ESCAPED, all of them setting fires to what ever they could. It took all day to round them up-"

"Dad that sounds bad, but listen-"

His voice escalated "than you missed a council meeting, A COUNCIL MEETING HICCUP" he emphasis "you are suppose to show the elders that you can handle the tribe. Instead you go missing" As he gets louder I turned to the couch watching as the blanket started to twitch.

"Dad please be-"

"Do you have anything to say for yourself Hic-"

"Dad be-"

"Do you have any idea how this makes you look to the elders to the dragon trainers? Don't you care" As my dad continued his rants I started to get annoyed. 'What the elders think of me they think I'm useless that I shouldn't run the tribe. As for the dragon trainers I don't care what they think I know how to train my dragon. I know how to deal with them, why should I care what they think.' But as his rant continued my fists clenched and my jaw tightened.

"How is anyone going to take you serious as a chief or a dragon rider if you can't eve-"

"SHUT UP" I snapped, my eyes narrowed as I looked at my father who seemed completely shocked by my outburst.

I took a deep breath before trying to continue this conversation. "Dad you need to be quiet. You want to know why I was gone the whole day than come here and be quiet." I said, snapping the last part before walking over to the couch.

For a while my father just stayed where he was. As he seemed to process my words I started to take Toothless' saddle off. Finally my dad started to walk over to the couch being as quiet as he could. Suddenly he was standing behind the couch looking down. He looked down and turned to me his mouth open.

This time I didn't let him speak first "I don't know who she is. We went for a morning flight and Toothless heard something. We went to investigate and found her outside Berk's border in the middle of the ocean. She was freezing to death her finger and toes were starting to turn purple and her lips were completely blue. At first I thought she was dead, but she was breathing barely, but breathing. I wanted to get back to Berk right away, but as we started to fly she got worse. So we had to stop. I sent out a flare, but no one saw it. Dad I don't know what happened on the island, but we were given food, water, firewood, and even this blanket. The girls wound started to heal and before I knew it she was healthy. So we flew back. She hasn't woken up yet." I finished petting Toothless as I looked down at the girl. She was twitching in her sleep. She looked like a normal girl just passed out on a couch; you would have never guessed that she nearly died today.

"You just found her in the middle of the ocean" Stoic face was neutral he lifted his hands to pet his beard.

"Yes, I found her with cuts on her wrist and forearm, bruising on her stomach, and this" I said, unwrapping the knife that I had tied to Toothless' saddle. "But like I said, on that island she healed like instantly." I said, handing over the knife to him "It was unreal." I muttered to myself. Stoic took the knife from me and started to examine it.

"She hasn't said anything" he asks, his voice quiet but deep.

"She's muttered a few things, but nothing I could really make out she seems to have an accent of some kind"

"Keep her by the fire, and watch her. We don't know how she'll act when she wakes up." That was all he said before he turned and walked away.

He stopped at the foot of the stairs. "We'll discuss your disappearance later." He said before walking up the stairs.

'Great I save someone's life and that still not enough to get me off the hook' I thought, sighing sitting on the floor by the couch.

Toothless sat down beside me, looking at me and than the girl before cooing at me. "Thanks bud at least someone thinks I did the right think." I muttered petting his noise. I stretched my limbs again and leaned against the couch.

"Well since we're home Toothless why don't we have some real dinner while we watch over sleeping beauty over here."

Toothless cooed in agreement and we both walked into the kitchen. Leaving the girl alone on my couch.


	6. The Viking and the Beast

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Brave nor do own any of the character.**

**Since it is my first crossover I would love feedback.**

**This is set after Merida and Hiccup have both experienced their own adventures-movie plots-. Merida is fifteen and Hiccup is sixteen.**

**Also I am sorry but I am bad at accents so Merida does have an accent that everyone notices and will comment on, but I will not be writing like she does, its just to difficult for me, so I apologize in advance.**

**thought '...'**

**speaking "..."**

**italics past memories**

* * *

Merida point of view

"_Mom get the boys and get on Angus NOW" I shout firing another arrow. _

"_Merida I'm not leaving you"_

"_We don't have time mom go" I push my mother towards Angus as I pull back to fire another arrow. _

"_No"_

"_Harris, Hubert get Hamish on Angus." The triplets hurry and help their fallen brother onto the giant Clydesdale. Soon all three of them were on Angus, my mother climbing on after. She held onto Hamish leaning him against her so she could place her hand behind his bleeding head. _

"_Merida hurry"_

"_Sorry mom there isn't enough room," I said, stepping back from the Angus. _

"_MERIDA get back here." I fired an arrow to the approaching kidnapper it landing in his shoulder._

_I ran in front of Angus grabbing his muzzle. "Angus get them to the castle you run as fast as you can, you hear me. You don't stop for anything. You get them to safety, you understand." Angus hazel eyes stared at me. I knew he understood me, he always did. When I needed an escape from everything he was there to give me one. He has always been there for me and now I needed him to listen to me. _

_He closed his eyes bringing his muzzle close to me, he knew what I was asking. "Angus I need you to go," I whispered. He huffed and with one last pat of his muzzle he opened his eyes took off._

"_MERIDA MERIDA" I heard my mother scream, but there was nothing she could do. Angus wouldn't listen to her; he wouldn't stop until he reached the castle. _

_Suddenly everything went pitch black and my bow and arrow was gone. I was bound to a wall with one disgusting face inches from mine "Your MINE Princess"_

"NOOOO" I shouted, sitting up. My breathing was harsh and my hands were sweaty. I was to hot. I threw the blanket off of me and looked around. I wasn't on the horrible ship, nor was I in the middle of the freezing ocean, but I couldn't tell if being in this house was any better than being stuck on that boat.

I looked around the house it was a big house, not as big as the castle. 'Than again I doubt there are many places bigger than my house.' However everything in this house was fairly large, like the door, staircase, opening, and even the furniture. 'Was I saved by a giant' I thought, reaching for my knife, but it wasn't there.

'Where my knife' I thought, looking around the couch. However it wasn't there. I looked around the house it looked cozy and was warm due to the fire pit, but what worried me was that there were axes on the wall. As I looked around the house some more I came to a deadly conclusion. 'I was in the house of a Viking.' I thought, horror stricken. I remembered some of the symbols that were on the shields that were hanging on the walls, as the same symbols on the broken relics that my father had from the Viking Scottish war. 'There is no way, I get kidnapped by pirates only to wake up in the clutches of Vikings.' I thought, gripping my head in frustration.

'I need that knife' I thought, thinking back to the stories my father told me of blood thirsty Vikings. I went to pull at the blanket hoping that the knife was there, however as I reached for the blanket I noticed that my sleeve was different. That's when I looked down 'WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CLOTHES' I wanted to shout, but out of fear of being heard by Vikings I just screamed it in my head. I looked at the over grown shirt green shirt, fur vest, and baggy pants. 'Oh spirit what happened?' I thought, looking around for a clue as to what happened when I was out.

I was trying to stay calm, but I was starting to panic. Just where was I? Why was I in a Viking home? Why would a Viking save me? Why was I not in my normal clothes or died? I looked around the house, but found that no one was there. 'I need to get out of here' I thought, heading towards the door. 'Before those blasted Vikings find me.'

I moved as quietly as I could, and as I opened the door I heard "Your awake"

Without even looking I bolted running as fast as I could out of the house. Although the voice didn't sound vicious, I couldn't take any chance I was better off alone. I thought, running.

"Wait" I heard a shout and soon footsteps running after me, although the footsteps sounded odd I didn't dwell on it though as I grabbed the baggy pants pulling them up so I wouldn't trip.

I was jumping off the steps and made a quick look around. I saw the forest and I knew where I was heading. "TOOTHLESS" I heard a shout. That's when I heard something else coming at me, only this was coming from the side. It was too dark to see anything, but a pair of cat like eyes staring at me. I skidded to a stop a silhouette of something large in front of me.

That's when I heard something stopping behind me. I turned around to see a tall figure standing behind me. I looked between the man behind me and the beast in front of me. 'Damn.'

The man behind me started to walk closer so I turned my body towards the side so that way my back wasn't facing either one of them. "Look I now your scared and a little confused, but we aren't going to hurt you. We just want to help." He stepped closer and I stepped back. 'A Viking or a beast' I thought, I looked towards the beast trying to figure out what exactly it was, but it was concealed to well into the darkness.

While I was paying to much attention to the beast, the Viking was only an arm length away. Without thinking about it, I grabbed his extended arm, twisting it before pining it behind him. He let out a gasp of pain, but that's when the beast attacked.

It lunged at me, but before it could reach me I shoved the Viking at him. The beast stopped its charge to help the Viking from falling completely to the ground. After the Viking was on his feet the beast lunged again a loud growl coming form it. I moved to the left barely missing the pounce. I crouched low ready to move if need be.

"Toothless stop, she's just scared," The Viking said walking towards the beast placing a hand on its head.

The beast growled and I growled back. Trying to show the Viking and the beast that I was in fact not scarred. The Viking took a step forward.

"Look we aren't gonna hurt you, if we were we wouldn't have spent the time taking care of you. We would have left you in the middle of the ocean to freeze to death. So please calm down. We aren't going to hurt you."

I said nothing, this man didn't sound like a bloodthirsty Viking and his voice did sounded familiar. Like something I heard, but only faintly. The boy sighed

"Look it's been a long day taking care of you and I'm tired. So I'm going back to my house and your welcome to stay with me, you'll be fine if you stay with me. I don't know what you've been through, but everything is okay."

"_Hey stay with me, you'll be just fine but you have to stay with me."_ That's the same voice that spoke to me back than the same voice that made me a little less cold. The beast seemed to have calmed down by now, standing tall besides the Viking. It cooed at me. Something about it was familiar.

"You took care of me," I asked, dropping my guard, but still watching the pair cautiously.

"Yes we did, now we're both going back into the house. You can follow us or not it's your choice, we aren't going to hurt you, but we aren't going to force you to say with us. "

'No this definitely doesn't sound like a blood thirsty Viking.' I thought, watching the Viking and his beast walk towards the house.

As he walked away I stared after the two.

Vague memories of being warm and voices talking started to flow back to me. 'He helped me, they kept me alive,' I thought 'but they are Vikings, they were our enemies they were blood thirsty and vicious. They couldn't have helped me that doesn't fit any of the stories my father told me.'

As I contemplated my choices the Viking had already made it to the steps of his house while his beast stayed in the shadow and went around the back. As the Viking walked up the steps, I saw it. A small blue small floating in the sky, it was a wisp. Soon more started to appear making a trial to the Viking.

I gasped in surprise as the wisps motioned me closer. 'The wisps helped me change my fate once before, why couldn't they again. Maybe the wisps could help me get home,' I thought starting to walk towards the house. The Viking must have heard me gasp because he turned around and the wisps completely disappeared.

I started to walk closer towards the Viking and he turned to face me. The Viking was not a man, but a teenager probably about my age. He was tall with broad shoulder a slim, but somewhat muscular figure. His face was clear of any stubble or beard, and he had a small cut on his chin. His hair was a medium length dark auburn hair, but I couldn't tell his eye color it was still to dark. As he saw me walk closer to him he extended his hand out for me.

I didn't realize it, but as I was staring at this Viking I had kept walking. I was now at the bottom of the stairs. 'I can do this. I'm Merida the princess, the archer; I stood against my father and the clan. I can do this' I thought extending my hand.

The Viking didn't move. He didn't try to grab me or pressure me into anything he was waiting for me to make my own decision. Now that we were at the steps of the house I could see the boys eyes. They were a gorgeous emerald green. They weren't vicious or malevolent; they were kind and understanding. If anything it was his eyes that unnerved me 'kind eyes like that shouldn't belong to a Viking.' I thought my hand hovering above his.

'But than again I'm a princess that's suppose to act like a lady, I'm not suppose to have weapons or be able to fight. So if I 'm supposed to be a lady when really I'm a warrior why can't a Viking be kind when they're suppose to be savages? Maybe he changed his fate to.' I thought, lowering my hand into his.

His hands were warm as his larger one engulfed mine and for some reason deep inside I knew I was safe. 'Maybe this is the start of a new destiny' I thought, as the Viking lead me into his home.


	7. Waking, Cooking, Bonding?

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Brave nor do own any of the character.**

**Since it is my first crossover I would love feedback.**

**This is set after Merida and Hiccup have both experienced their own adventures-movie plots-. Merida is fifteen and Hiccup is sixteen.**

**Also I am sorry but I am bad at accents so Merida does have an accent that everyone notices and will comment on, but I will not be writing like she does, its just to difficult for me, so I apologize in advance.**

**thought '...'**

**speaking "..."**

* * *

_Hiccup's point of view_

I was outside in our food shed trying to get a basket of fish for Toothless' dinner and grabbing a cut of salted meat for me. As I dumped the basket of fish by the back door Toothless gave a happy coo and started to gobble down the fish.

"Take it easy bud I know you haven't eaten all day, but your gonna get a stomach ache if you don't slow down." Toothless seemed to ignore as he kept gobbling down the fish. I sighed, "Fine but when you have a stomach ache I don't want to here any whining."

I walked into the kitchen placing the meat on the counter trying to figure out what exactly to do with it, but my cooking skills were just as great as my Vikings skills…horrid. I could hear tossing and turning coming from the living room and went to check on the girl. She seemed distress; her face scrunched up, sweat building up on her forehead. I went back into the kitchen and grabbed a rag. I came back and started to dab her forehead. She was muttering to herself again.

I sighed, "I don't know whether I want you to wake up or not," I muttered going back to the kitchen.

I grabbed a bucket from underneath the counter and went to the well outside, passing Toothless who was on his back groaning. "I told you," I said passing him, as I stifled a laugh at his roar. I filled the bucket with water and reentered the kitchen. I than placed the water into a cooking pot and submerged the salted meat in the pot. Although some Vikings can eat it salted and all I couldn't, so I waited for the meat to desalt itself. 'Than again Vikings could probably eat it raw' I thought, walking back outside to put the empty basket back in the shed.

As I closed the door, Toothless still curled up by the back door I heard a loud "NOOO" that caused me to jump. 'She's up' I thought, running back to the house as quick as I could with my stupid prosthetic leg.

Toothless was up already at the back door. "No" I shouted, blocking the door from Toothless "I need you stay here bud. We don't want to scare the girl." Toothless looked at me his head tilted. "She's probably not from around her who knows how she'll react to a dragon." Toothless whined, but sat down. "Thanks bud."

By the time I had made it into the house she was already opening the door. "Your awake" I said, trying to keep my voice light to try and not spook her. But as the words left my mouth she was running out the door. 'So much for that idea' I thought.

"Wait" I shouted after her trying to run after her, but again my running isn't as good as it used to be. "TOOTHLESS" I shouted knowing that he could run faster than I could. As I kept running after the girl I knew that Toothless had already passed me and was running straight for the girl. "So much for not scaring her with a dragon" I muttered watching, as Toothless seemed to skid to a stop. As I got closer I found that Toothless had actually passed the girl and was standing in front of her. I came up behind her and watched as she looked between Toothless and I.

As I tried to get closer to her she turned to the side her back facing the forest instead of either of us. I could tell that she was looking at both of us carefully. "Look I know you're scared and a little confused, but we aren't going to hurt you. We just want to help." I tried to take another step towards her and she backed up. That's when I noticed that she was watching Toothless or at least trying to. Since Toothless was a Nightfury, he practically was the night.

I stepped closed to her, my arms extended in a surrender position. However as I got to close I found my arm being grabbed twisted and pinned to my back. I gasped in pain. 'Geez I really need to work on my hand to hand combat.' I thought, trying to struggle out of her grip. But the more I struggled the more pressure she placed on my arm. Before I knew it Toothless was growling charging at the girl and me.

The next thing I knew I was being pushed into Toothless. Who thankfully stopped and used his head to keep me from falling. However the minute I got to my feet Toothless gave a louder growl and pounced at the girl. The girl dodged the attack landing in a low crouch. 'Wow she's fast' I thought, looking at the girl and than at Toothless.

"Toothless stop, she's just scared," I said, coming over to him and placing a hand on his head to try and calm him down. But Toothless was still growling and what surprised me was when I heard another growl. I turned towards the noise expecting to find another dragon or something, but no the noise was coming from the girl. 'That's a little intimidating' I thought, still trying to calm Toothless down.

"Look we aren't gonna hurt you, if we were we wouldn't have spent the time taking care of you." I said, trying very hard to keep the sass out of my voice as I gave Toothless a good scratch underneath his neck. "We would have left you in the middle of the ocean to freeze to death. So please calm down. We aren't going to hurt you."

The girl just stared at me for a moment, and I could tell that she was confused by the tilt of her head. By now Toothless was cooing and the girl also seemed relaxed. I didn't expect her to day anything but I heard "You took care of me." Her voice was quiet, but I could hear a thick accent in her voice. Her accent was mesmerizing and for some reason I wanted her to keep talking.

"Yes we did, now we're both going back into the house. You can follow us or not it's your choice, we aren't going to hurt you, but we aren't going to force you to say with us. " The more time I spent with the girl the more I noticed that she was like a wild animal. An untrained dragon and when dealing with an untrained dragon you never force them to do something they don't want to do.

I patted Toothless and began to walk away. Toothless was hesitant to leave the girl, but soon he was walking behind me. As we got closer to the house Toothless went around back and I slowly walked up the steps.

Although I was serious about letting the girl chose what to do, I was slightly worried that she would rather take her chances in the woods than with us. I made it up the steps and paused taking a deep breath. I wanted to help this girl, but I couldn't help her if she wouldn't let me.

I heard a gasp of surprise come from behind me and I turned around wondering if she saw another dragon, or Viking, but I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. I kept looking for anything off, but as I scanned the area I saw that the girl was getting closer. She was walking slowly, but at least she was moving. With the little light coming from the house I was finally able to see her eyes. They were stunning and a shade I have never seen before. It was a light blue, but it was so much more that that they seemed to be electric. She was at the bottom of the step, her white teeth sinking into her lower lip as if deciding if this was actually what she wanted to do. So I gave her my hand.

I don't know what this girl has gone through, but she's tough and cautious. Forcing her into something would be dangerous. So I left my hand there waiting for her to make her final decision. She seemed to naw on her lip some more, her hand just above mine. I wanted so badly to grab it and usher her inside and ask her questions, but I knew if I did that I would most likely find myself in another painful pin. She took a deep breath her eyes closing for a moment.

It caught me for surprise when I felt her small hands in mine. But instinctively I wrapped my hand around hers. 'There so small' I thought, but I could feel the calluses. I watched as she opened her eyes with a new fire behind them. Slowly with her hand still in mine I lead her in the house.

I lead her into the kitchen letting go of her hand to pull out a chair for her on our small table. She stood there for a moment before sitting down on the chair.

"Are you hungry?" I asked walking back to the pot with the meat. The girl didn't say anything; she was just sitting there watching me.

"Okay well I'm going to make something to eat for both of us…okay" still not a word. I sighed and took the meat out of the water. For the most part the salt was off the meat, but I knew the meat was still going to be salty. "I hope you don't mind a salty flavor." I said, giving off a nervous chuckle, but the girl did nothing.

So I went to the cabinets and started to take different spices out. I wasn't sure what I was doing, so I just took everything out. Dad and I usually eat at the main hall, but due to extreme schedules we almost always missed lunch or dinner. So we've had to start preparing food at home, which was horrid since neither of us knew how to cook. I placed the meat into a pan, and just grabbed a random spice. As I went to pour some spice on it, the entire jar of spice came out. "Uhh" I said, looking at the girl and the meat that was covered in…I sniffed the jar "cinnamon" I muttered.

I heard a laugh and looked to see that the girl was smiling trying to hold in her laugh with her hand. "This isn't funny," I muttered feeling my face get warm. I was scowling at the meat when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over and noticed the girl was there asking for the jar in my hand. I gave it to her and she started to put as much cinnamon as she could back in the jar. She took the meat off the counter and placed it back in the pot of salted water. She began to rub the cinnamon off the meat. Cleaning it as much as she could, before she placed the meat on the counter.

As I moved to help her she stood in front of the meat. Blocking it from my view. "What I want to help." But she shook her head and motioned to the chair that she was sitting in. I was about to argue until I looked into her eyes and noticed the irritation in them. I raised my hand in surrender and slowly backed away to the seat.

I watched as she looked at the carved labels on the jars. She narrowed her eyes and shook her head. She started to uncap the jars of spices and started to smell them. 'Can she not read' I thought. I watched as she smelled some, her face scrunching in disgust and other times a small smile on her face. She would place some aside and keep going until she decided which spices were need and which weren't. She than placed some in her hand and started to rub it into the meat. Finally when she was done she took a step back looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" I asked standing up.

"Knife" she said still looking around.

"Your knife or kitchen knife" I asked, skeptical.

She turned to look at me her eyes narrowing. She went back to the meat and with her finger drew a line through it. "Oh" I said, walking over to one of the cabinets. I handed her the smaller kitchen knife 'That she could still kill me with' I thought, and watching as she cut the meat and placed the two pieces in the pan.

She took the pan into the living room and placed it in fire. She than went back to sitting on the couch. I sat right next to her on the floor though. The meat started to sizzle and that being the only noise around.

"Sooo" I said, not really sure what to say now. "My names Hiccup." I say extending my hand again for a shake. She looked at my hand and the corner of her lips turned upward. "Hiccup" she repeated, giving a little laugh.

I could feel my face getting red, for some reason maybe it was the accent, but my name sounded amazing rather than stupid when she said it. "Yah I know, but its not the worst around…trust me." I said, giving a crooked smile.

She took my hand and gave it a tight squeeze "Merida." That's when we heard something rustling from behind. The girl…no Merida quickly stood up getting into a fighting stance. I jumped up to, but only to try and calm her down. "Its okay its okay its just Toothless." I said, putting my hands up again. Toothless was still in the kitchen, the rustling coming from him getting in the house.

"Tooth...less" she asked, breaking the name up her head tilted in confusion.

"Yah Toothless, he's a friend okay." I said slowly, hearing Toothless' footsteps coming closer. That's when I heard a little roar. Merida peeked past me and gasped. I closed my eyes expecting a scream or shrill in terror, but none came.

When I opened my eyes, I noticed that Merida wasn't in front of me any more. Instead she was cautiously making her way towards Toothless. Who was swinging his tail lazily, his eyes were narrowed probably remembering her earlier attack, but his head with still tilted in curiosity. Merida was keeping her calm, walking slowly taking all of Toothless in. I was worried that Merida was going to rush Toothless, but instead she sat down maybe a foot from Toothless.

She just sat there staring at him, and soon Toothless was sitting in hurt of her to. They both just sat there staring at each other. Soon Toothless' eyes become wide, more curious then cautious. It was odd seeing Merida and Toothless having a staring contest, but I was happy that she wasn't freaking out.

I came over to Merida, neither of them paying any attention to me. I kneeled beside Merida a twitch of her hand the only indication that she knew I was there. "Raise your hand," I muttered to her. This time she broke eye contact to look at me, blinking them excessively for a while, as one of her eyebrows raised.

I smiled at her and extended my hand waiting for her to give it to me. She looked at Toothless and than at me. Finally giving me her hand. I set her hand out flat my hand hovering over hers. Toothless gave a low coo, as I tried to place her hand on Toothless head she stopped. I looked at her wondering if she was scared, but when I looked at her I saw determination not fear. So I let go of her hand and let her do what she wanted.

Toothless looked at me and I shrugged giving him the chose of accepting her or not. I stood up and backed away from the two. After I was far enough away, Toothless stood up. Walking towards Merida, who stayed where she was, but placed her arm down, as Toothless got closer.

Toothless lowered his head so he was just inches above her. He took in a deep breath and unleashed a powerful screech. I was a few feet back and it was still loud, but being on the receiving end of that roar I knew her ear would be ringing and she would have a headache later. Merida's face was scrunched up, her hair flying behind her. However she didn't look scared she just looked in pain. When Toothless stopped looking down at Merida, she opened her eyes shaking her head.

After a moment they started to stare at each other, surprising both Toothless and I when she jumped up giving off a roar of her own "RawwRawww" with her hands out as if they were claws. Toothless backed up a bit from the jump, as I laughed at Merida's antics. Once she calmed down she was laughing her hair covering her face, 'She looks so pretty' I thought, before shaking my head trying to banish the red from my face and thoughts from my head.

Toothless walked towards Merida who was now trying to stifle her laughter. That's when Toothless went in and nuzzled her head. His head getting lost in her red curls. Merida seemed to be shocked for a moment before smiling, giggling a bit. While I was in the corner mouth hung open. Toothless had never taken to someone that quickly not Astrid, not dad, no one, not even me.

I smiled though after getting over my shock. 'Maybe she'll fit in here after all' I thought checking the meat, as Toothless and Merida seemed to be bonding over playful roars.

"HICCCUP" came a voice from upstairs. 'Ahh crap' I thought, hearing the heavy footsteps trudging down the stairs. I turned around I came face to face with a scowling dad.


	8. Pinky Promise

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Brave nor do own any of the character.**

**Since it is my first crossover I would love feedback.**

**This is set after Merida and Hiccup have both experienced their own adventures-movie plots-. Merida is fifteen and Hiccup is sixteen.**

**Also I am sorry but I am bad at accents so Merida does have an accent that everyone notices and will comment on, but I will not be writing like she does, its just to difficult for me, so I apologize in advance.**

**thought '...'**

**speaking "..."**

* * *

Hiccup point of view:

I was cursing in my head as I watched my dad. He seemed to be making himself taller and more imposing. He had a scowl on his face, his hair was even more crazy than usual most likely due to bedhead, and his beard was crazy due to his missing braids. In short my father looked even more intimidating than he usually did.

However after he reached the bottom of the stairs he wasn't looking at me, he was staring at Merida. His eyes were calculating, almost like he was sizing up Merida to figure out whether she was a threat or not. Which she definitely was if the ache in my shoulder was any sort of proof.

"Dad, dad…dad yay uhh dad." I kept on rambling not sure what else to say, "So uhh yay she's awake." I said, awkwardly gesturing to her. It wasn't necessary though my father was already staring her down. What surprised me though was that Merida was staring right back at my father with the same intimidation and annoyance present in her eyes. She was standing tall, shoulder's squared, hands at her hand. If she was nervous she wasn't showing it. I could probably only name a few people in the village that would stand up to my dad.

My dad stepped closer to her and she didn't move. Toothless looked between the two before moving out of Stoic's way and stepping behind Merida to come over and stand by my side. As my dad got closer Merida didn't move, she didn't squirm, me on the other hand well my hands were sweaty, my eyes darting back and forth between the two unnerved at the tension.

Dad was now in front of her and the height difference was astonishing. Merida didn't even reach my dads shoulder, she maybe reached the middle of his torso. I knew she was small, but compared to my dad she was tiny. As my dad literary starred her down, Merida didn't crane her head to stare back at my dad. Instead she slightly tilted her head up, still looking dignified and poised as she stared back. It was astonishing to see the different sides to this girl. One minute she's helpless, the next she's a warrior, and now she has the air of a diplomat, just who in Odin's name is this girl.

"Hiccup"

"Yah dad" I answered swallowing the lump in my throat

"Who this is?"

"Uhh I only got a name." My father turned to look at me with a pointed stare. After a few minutes of staring I realized that my father was waiting for the name. "Oh right her name right yay her names Merida." This time I had my father and Merida staring at me. Dad was shaking his head at my inability to stop rambling and Merida had a small smile on her face like she was trying to hold in her laughter.

"Merida" my father said, turning to her. Merida's smile disappeared and went back to a blank face.

"Where do you come from Merida?" he asked, waiting for an answer.

Merida said nothing. "Where do you come from?" my father asked again this time with a little more force. However Merida seemed to bristle at his tone, her hands clenched and her eyes narrowed. I watched as my dad opened his mouth no doubt to yell his question.

"Dad now's not a good time. She just woke up and she's hungry. Maybe we can question her in the morning."

"Hiccup it its morning" he says taking a deep breathe to calm himself down.

"Well later like when the sun is up…when you're not tired and scaring her." Merida was now glaring at me. "Uhh scare is the wrong word uhh how about uhh make uncomfortable yah that's the word." Merida just shook her head, the small smile back.

"Can she speak" dad asked, which got a glare from Merida.

"Yes dad she can speak how else would I have known her name. She just doesn't feel like talking is all." I said, my excuse lousy.

Dad turned back to Merida "Well than I guess we will talk in the morning" empathizing the word talk. Merida said nothing, but her eyes narrowed. "Be carful Hiccup and keep the noise down." Was all he said as he climbed the stairs.

No one moved until dad's footsteps were completely gone. I let out the breath I was holding in only to get whacked in the arm by Merida. "Oww what was that for?" Merida just stared.

"Oh come on I know you can talk…so just talk already." I snapped walking into the kitchen to get a wet rag to pull the pan out of the fire. Still Merida said nothing instead she sat on the couch Toothless sitting in front of her.

I came back and took the pan out of the fire and let it cool as I went to the kitchen again to get plates and silverware. Merida was scratching Toothless' neck and he loved the attention. 'Well at least she not scared of dragons.' I thought, using a fork to place the pieces of meat on the plate. I was just about to place the second piece of meat on the plate until suddenly I was whacked in the back of the head by someone's tail.

"Oww Toothless" I said in a harsh whisper remembering that my dad would not be happy if we woke him up again. I turned around to see that Merida was standing up now scratching Toothless under his chin and his ear, which was causing Toothless to purr out loud, and his tail to shift back and forth violently. "Traitor" I muttered, grabbing the plates and going over to the couch. By this time Merida had found Toothless spot, which caused him to make a mini roar before falling to the ground purring loudly. Merida just looked at the dragon oddly her hands still lifted, until suddenly she started to laugh at Toothless.

I just watched her for a moment. Her hair was wild, but her eyes were shining bright. As she knelt to the ground by Toothless petting his forehead her face started to shine by the fire. It made her eyes seem lighter almost like they were glowing. It was nice to see the subtle tint of red on her face; it was a lot better than the tint of blue. My green shirt although large on her, almost exposing one shoulder and her collarbones looked good on her. Soon she shifted again so that one knee was on the ground and the other was bent where she was resting her chin her arms wrapped around her leg. She seemed fascinated by Toothless and she fascinated me.

Suddenly she turned to look at me smiling…her eyes were just so mystifying. I could feel my face getting red and started to panic wondering if she had caught me staring. 'Try not to be creepy' I thought, walking over to Merida with the food. She got off of the floor and sat on the couch, sitting criss cross on the couch. I handed her the plate of food giving her a fork and a knife. She stared at the silverware for a while before grabbing it.

"What you do know how to use a fork and a knife don't you" I asked teasing, but that didn't stop her from stabbing me with a fork. "Oww will you stop hurting me" I hissed rubbing my arm.

She did nothing, but turn to her meal. She started cutting the meat into small piece and placed it in her mouth. She chewed slowly before looking at me with an innocent look. Suddenly I could feel my face getting warm, hoping that my face wasn't actually red. "Your not innocent so give it up" I said, looking at everything, but her. She gave a small laugh and went back to eating. I followed suit and we ate in silence while Toothless passed out on the floor.

"Merida why aren't you talking" I finally asked, after finishing my meat. Merida was still eating her bites small, and I couldn't tell if this was because she hasn't eaten all day so she's pacing herself, it was actually a habit, or she thought that it was poison.

She stared at her food, the fork in her mouth. "Merida" I said again trying to get her attention. "Its okay you can trust me. Even if you don't talk to anyone else you can talk to me. Your safe here." She looked up so fast that the end of her hair smacked me; she was searching my face for something, but for what I wasn't sure. She lightly bit into her lower lip and averted her eyes.

"Hey" I said, trying to grab her attention, but she still didn't look at me. When I saw her hand moving to get another piece of meat. I grabbed her hand and this caught her attention, but in a very bad way. Her eyes narrowed and the knife in her hand was suddenly as my throat.

"Easy" I said, feeling the blade up against my skin. Although the blade wasn't that sharp it could still do damage. "No ones going to hurt you I told you this already. I just wanted to ask you…have I" my voice was shaky as I glanced down at the knife, somewhat happy that her hands were steady. "Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" I watched, as her eyes seemed to flicker like she was battling with herself. Finally she lowered the knife and looked at down at her lap.

"No" she whispered so quietly that I had to strain my ears to hear it.

"Than trust me…well us." I could tell that she was peeking through her hair to look at me when I said us. "Toothless and I…we'll protect you alright. Whatever happened that caused those bruises and cuts they won't hurt you again I promise."

She lifted her head this time her hair only covering half of her face. I hesitated, but I raised my hand leaving it hanging in midair so she would have an enough time to react if she didn't want me to touch her. Since she didn't move or pull the knife on me again I pushed her hair back. The red curls were soft, but tangled, it was going to hurt to try and comb through it, but the red curls were soft and I bet with the amount she has it would be a nice pillow. She suddenly seemed embarrassed and I tried to retract my arm quickly, after noticing that it was lingering in her hair for to long.

However before I could get to far away she grabbed my hand. This time I could feel my whole face going red. She hesitated for a moment, but after a moment she wrapped her pinky around mine.

"Promise" she said, this time her accent clear although I still couldn't place where it was from. I'm pretty sure I had never heard it before. She was staring me straight in the eye as if challenging me to lie to her face. I smiled; I guess you're never too old for pinky promises. I tightened my pinky around hers.

"Promise." I said tightening my pinky. Merida smiled and I wanted to give back a confident smile something reassuring, but I'm sure all she saw was my stupid toothy grin. However before either of us could pull back our hands Toothless tail appeared over them. We both looked at Toothless and saw that he was looking at us with his cat like eyes giving his own grin.

"See Toothless promises to." Toothless gave a small roar also being carful with his noise level.

Merida paused before placing her free hand over Toothless' tail wing. "Thank you, both of you."


	9. Leaders

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Brave nor do own any of the character.**

**Since it is my first crossover I would love feedback.**

**This is set after Merida and Hiccup have both experienced their own adventures-movie plots-. Merida is fifteen and Hiccup is sixteen.**

**Also I am sorry but I am bad at accents so Merida does have an accent that everyone notices and will comment on, but I will not be writing like she does, its just to difficult for me, so I apologize in advance.**

**thought '...'**

**speaking "..."**

* * *

Merida point of view:

I'm not sure when I had fallen asleep, but I found myself oddly warm and comfortable. It was more comfortable than I had been in a while, maybe even more comfortable than my bed back home. I snuggled in deeper to my pillow afraid that this was all a dream and that I was still on that damn ship, but I didn't dwell on that thought focusing on the comfort and trying to fall back asleep.

That was until some thing nudged my cheek. I buried my head deeper into my pillow, but what ever it was that was nudging me wasn't going away. "Go away" I muttered, swatting at whatever it was that was poking me. However the object wasn't going away instead it was getting louder and the smell was uhh. It was the smell that actually woke me up.

"Uhh that disgusting" I said in a harsh whisper propping myself up on my elbow. I was no longer asleep the ripe smell of fish waking me up. As I shook my head to get my hair out of my face, I found Toothless nose to nose with me. "So that foul smell is your breath," I muttered, looking at the amused dragon with narrowed eyes as it burped in my face. "Eww gross" I muttered shaking my head. Toothless gave what I think is a chuckle. "Uhh" I said, lying back down on my pillow, only to hear a grunt.

I froze finally taking a closer look at my pillow. My eyes widened 'It was Hiccup, I was sleeping on Hiccup' I thought, using my hands to cover my mouth before a squeak came out. Hiccup was passes out on the couch his whole body stretched out except his leg and arms were hanging off the couch, while I was pressed between the back of the couch and Hiccups body. Without thinking I tried to scurry off the couch as quick as I could my face feeling warm. However as I tried to move off the couch and tripped over my long pants falling off the couch. I crashed into the floor with a loud thump.

I froze waiting for Hiccup to wake up and for me to be humiliated, but the boy just stirred and rolled over on the couch. I slowly got up trying not to wake Hiccup. Toothless gave me another chuckle. "Oh shut it you over grown lizard." I said in another harsh whisper. Toothless just gave me an amused smile and nudged my cheek again. "Did you have to wake me up so early" I said trying my best to speak without my accent.

The whole reason I don't want to speak to Hiccup's father or even Hiccup was because I was afraid that he would be able to figure out who I was by my accent. Our war may have ended a generation ago, but that doesn't mean the memories or the resentment is forgotten. However as I spoke Hiccup didn't seem to recognize my accent. 'Maybe the Scotts are just stories like the Vikings are to us.' I thought, 'But than again it's not like my father spoke very highly of the Vikings calling them barbarian and savages.' Which was probably the reason I was so shocked to see that Vikings use silverware. I assumed that if my dad had fought in the war that Hiccup's father might have as well. So I was afraid that Hiccup's father would be able to tell where my accent is from.

'So who's worse Viking or pirates' I thought, thinking to all the stories my father told me about Vikings and thinking of the first hand experience I had with both pirates and Vikings. 'Pirates definitely pirates' I thought, my hands clenching into a fist and my jaw tightening. 'If I never see another pirate in my life it would be to soon.' I thought as I moved to lean up against the couch, Toothless lying down next to me.

"Your riders an interesting boy" I said to him, thinking of all the things I had done to him. 'Lets see first he saved me than I ran away from him, got him in trouble with his dad, and oh yay lets not forget I pulled a knife on him' I thought, bringing my knees closer to me. 'But the wisp led me to him, so I have to trust him. After all he's right…he hasn't done anything for me not to trust him other than the fact that he's a Viking.' I thought, slumping my head to knees.

I sighed 'I'm a princess; I need to hold it together. Whether its pirates or Vikings I need to be in control. I escaped pirates, I can handle Vikings…even if one of them promised to protect me' I thought, my face going red from the memory of last night 'I don't need any ones protection.' I thought with a humph 'I'm Merida I've taken on bears and pirates. I'm the best archer in my land…but…but it doesn't hurt to have an ally.' I looked at Hiccup who was still sleeping on the couch. 'Even if he's a bit scrawny and tiny.' I thought, with a giggle.

"HICCUP" I heard a familiar shout from upstairs. I humphed again, blowing a piece of hair out of my face as I thought irritating thought about Hiccup's father. Hiccup's father just seemed too strict and demanding for me. Although he was the size of my father his personality couldn't be any more different.

As Hiccup's father's loud voice rang through out the house, Hiccup leaped up on the couch. For a moment he just sat up rubbing his eyes, until his eyes widened and he was frantically searching around the room. Finally his eyes landed on me and he seemed to take a sigh of relief. I only lifted an eyebrow at him 'Is that why he slept on the couch with me he was afraid I would leave?' I thought, as I looked past Hiccup to see his father coming down the stairs.

His hair was tamer, his beard in numerous amounts of breads. A big fur cape on his shoulder, some type of gauntlets wrist bands covering his wrist to his elbow, a type of helmet on his head that had two large horns on it. He stood tall, his hands clenched at his side, his stride confident and ruthless. For a moment I could see him being a Viking from my fathers stories. His stare was hard as he came down the stairs. I narrowed my eyes, other than reminding me about savage Vikings, it was his walk and posture that reminded me of the diplomats my mother talked about.

As I narrowed my eyes I stood up slowly making sure my movements were poise and graceful. 'Unlike that fall this morning' I thought, inwardly cringing 'mom would have a fit.' Hiccup looked nervous as he slowly stood up from the couch. Toothless stood up as well, but soon was grabbing Hiccup's shirt and was trying to pull him out of the room.

"Toothless stop" Hiccup shouted trying to get his shirt back from Toothless' mouth. "I'll feed you in a little bit." But Toothless was not letting go and was successfully leading Hiccup out of the room.

"It's alright son go feed Toothless I'll keep our guest company." Hiccup's father said, as he shooed Hiccup out. Hiccup gave me a quick look, but before he could say anything Toothless had dragged him out of the room.

Suddenly Hiccup's father turned his attention to me. He took a step forward and I held my ground, although everything was telling me to shift to the right to grab a weapon from the wall. He stood in front of me and although to really look at him I would have to crane my neck I simply lifted my chin and raised my eyes. My mothers words ringing in my head _'A princess does not crane her head; she does not allow anyone to look down at her. She demands respect.'_

Hiccup's father extended his hand "I am Stoick the Vast chief of this tribe." I tried not to let my eyes widen at that information, but my heart did stop for a moment. 'I wasn't just in a Viking houses I was in THE CHIEF HOUSE.' I was screaming in my head…'but wait…that means that Hiccup is…Hiccup is his son…so that makes him the heir.' I bit down on my tongue to stop the string of curses. Hiccup's father hand was still extended and I was hesitant to take it.

He must have noticed this for he lowered his arm. "Are you ready to talk now." He sounded calmer as if he was going to actually try and be patient.

'NO' I shouted in my head 'I am not ready to talk to the chief of my peoples old enemies. I definitely can't speak now, there is no way that he won't remember a Scottish accent.' On the outside I seemed composed poised even oh my mother would be proud, but on the inside I was throwing a fit that would have put my brothers to shame.

"Merida that is your name right" I nodded, dread still in my stomach.

"Can you speak?" I did nothing, but stare at him Hiccup already told him I could.

"Where do you come from?" 'Oh you know where you tried to evade, and started a war' I thought still saying nothing.

"Do you know where you are?" This time I shook my head, I know that the Vikings came from a far off land, but no one knew just where there really home was.

"You are on the island of Berk. How did you get here?" I said nothing trying to think back to all those geography lesson trying to remember if I had ever heard the island of Berk. My thoughts were interrupted by Stoick's loud sigh.

"I just have one more question and this I want an answer to." In that moment his attitude change. Instead of trying to be patient and understanding he got menacing and when he took a step forward I shifted to the right.

"Are you working with Alvin and the other outcast?" he asked his voice rough still advancing towards me. As he moved I knew what he was trying to do 'He was trying to corner me' I thought shifting more towards the wall of weapon. Stoick was to busy trying to get an answer out of me that he wasn't paying attention to where he was cornering me to. "Are you a spy?" he shouted advancing quicker.

By this time I had already hit the wall. "Answer me" with his last step I grabbed one of the swords on the wall and raised it to his throat. The sword was heavy, but not as heavy as the one my father made me practice with. Stoick seemed surprised, I'm not sure if it was because I was holding a sword to what I hopped was his neck I wasn't sure with the beard, or because someone actually pulled a weapon on him.

"Merida" shouted Hiccup entering the room. I heard my name being called, but I didn't look away from Stoick. "Merida" he said again, sounding closer. Eventually he came to my line of vision standing next to his father. "I don't know what my dad did, but I'm sure he didn't mean it." He says, taking a step forward. "Just put the sword down" he reached out towards me. He took a step closer his hand covering mine. I lowered the sword, but I still had it pointed. 'Something tells me that no one just points a swords at the chief of the tribe and gets away with it.' I thought, hesitant to give the sword to Hiccup, but he was trying to wrench the thing out of my hands.

I gave him the sword a growl on my lip, arms crossed in defiance. Hiccup gave me his lopsided smile before placing the sword back on the wall. "Now do you want to tell me why Merida had a sword pointed at you dad?" Hiccup asked standing beside me. I couldn't help, but feel relieved that he was by my side.

"I just asked her some question"

"Like what?"

This time Stoick seemed hesitant to answer. "Dad"

Stoick sighed "I asked her is she was a spy for Alvin."

"Dad" Hiccup shouted "I found her in the middle of the ocean, wrist raw, covered in cuts and bruises, with a swollen cheek. She is not a spy, she nearly died out there." Stoick seemed to ponder this.

"We can't rule it out Hiccup, Alvin's ships have been appearing on the border of Berk. You would have known this if you were at the meeting yesterday." His voice getting louder.

"Sorry about that, next time I see someone dying in the ocean I won't stop to help them" Hiccup shouted back. There was an awkward silence and Hiccup grabbed my hand and lead me out of the room.

However as we were about to leave through the door in the kitchen Stoick shouted "Don't forget that your helping Fishleg with the baby dragons. Your friend can tag along, but make sure she doesn't leave your sight." Hiccup took a deep breath and exited the house.

Toothless was outside an empty basket beside him. Hiccup walked towards him still leading me along. He seemed upset and I couldn't help, but feel guilty. The reason his father and he were fighting was because of me. Hiccup being the heir had a set of responsibility -something that I know about- and he missed them to take care of me. I tugged on his hand and he stopped walking. He stooped looking down at his arm, his face quickly going red.

He tried to let go, but I tightened my grip. "I'm sorry," I said, not trying to suppress my accent. "I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble. You had responsibilities and I-" Hiccup gripped my hand stopping me.

"Merida I don't regret saving you. Don't worry about it, my dad he's just…he just wants me to be like him a good leader."

"You'll be a great leader," I said,

He gave a dry chuckle a fake smile on his face, "Your one of the few that think so. Most people think I'm a talking fishbone" he says, looking at the ground

"A leader is more than his appearance, his build or his strength." I said, catching Hiccup's attention "They must reign with righteousness, for the benefits and happiness of the people. A leader must be loyal to his people, but also to themselves. But most of all a leader must be brave enough to handle change." I was happy that my little speech sounded eloquent 'Maybe those princess lessons were useful after all.' I thought a smile on my face as I watched Hiccup's face.

His eyes were wide, his face expression shocked. For a moment I was worried that I had said something wrong, but eventually he smiled his lopsided smile that I was getting used to seeing. He squeezed my hand one last time before letting go "Thanks Merida." He stared at me for a moment as if he was trying to figure me out.

Luckily before he was able to find out that I was his enemies' daughter, Toothless trotted over to us. Before I knew it Toothless had tackled me.

"Oi get off of me you over grown lizard" I shouted, giggling as I tried to get up. Toothless just jumped along. As I sat up Toothless was crouched low tail swishing back and forth in a playful manner.

"Ahh no you wee monster" I said, getting up as fast as I can and running. Hiccup laughed as Toothless tried to catch me. As Toothless tried to tackle me again I dodged running the opposite way. Toothless actually seemed surprised that I wasn't underneath him. "Your going to be faster than that you wee lizard." I taunted running again. Toothless let out a roar and the game began. That was until I bumped into something.

I collided with something blonde before I fell to the ground hard. Toothless skidding to a stop behind me. "Watch where you're going" said a feminine voice. As I moved my hair to see what I had hit my face already in a snarl from the attitude the girl had presented.

I had bumped into a girl that had blonde hair that was braided one of her eyes covered by bangs. She wore tight pants with a skull and spike red skirt. Her shirt a striped blue tops, on her shoulder some armor. Her arms wrapped in a type of clothe.

I bit my tongue to keep my snarky remark to myself, standing up slowly dusting off my clothes as I ignored the pain on my temple. Toothless nudged me from behind me and I turned petting his noise. The blonde girl stood up still staring at me, "Who are you?" she asked, crossing her arms eyes narrowed.

Before I could even consider speaking I heard a shout behind me "Astrid." said Hiccup running towards us.


	10. Arguments

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Brave nor do own any of the character.**

**Since it is my first crossover I would love feedback.**

**This is set after Merida and Hiccup have both experienced their own adventures-movie plots-. Merida is fifteen and Hiccup is sixteen.**

**Also I am sorry but I am bad at accents so Merida does have an accent that everyone notices and will comment on, but I will not be writing like she does, its just to difficult for me, so I apologize in advance.**

**thought '...'**

**speaking "..."**

* * *

Hiccups point of view:

It was odd how the situation change so much when I'm with Merida. One minute I'm panicking about leaving her with my father, only to come back at find my dad with a sword to his throat. I wasn't scared for my dad, but I was scarred for Merida. It wasn't everyday my dad got a weapon pointed at him, so I wasn't sure how he would deal with Merida. Than were outside and she makes me feel like less of a loser, surprising me with her elocution and the power behind her words, 'It felt like she actually knew what it felt like to have that much pressure on you.' I thought, picking up the empty fish basket and placing it back in the food shed.

Next moment her and Toothless are playing catch me if you can. It was odd to suddenly see Merida happy and having fun. The only face expression I can remember close to that was when she was making fun of me for pour cinnamon over our meal.

"Your going to be faster than that you wee lizard." I hear Merida taunted, I couldn't get over her accent, and it was so different than our own. I watched as Toothless tried to close in on her only to have Merida make a quick turn escaping Toothless jump. It was amazing she could move with clothes that baggy on her. 'Than again she escape where ever it was she escaped from in that thick corset dress.' I thought.

Suddenly there was a loud thump. I watched, as Toothless seemed to skid to a stop as well. I stood up worried that Toothless may have accidentally squished Merida.

"Watch where you're going" I heard someone shout. 'Oh no' I thought running. By the time I got there both girls were already standing. Merida moved closer to Toothless to scratch him, as Astrid seems to glare daggers into her.

"Astrid hey Astrid…uh Astrid" I ranted not really sure what to do in this situation. I had unintentionally ditched training the younger riders, which dumped the job on Astrid. I was not looking forward to facing her seeing as how I have dumped this job on her three times now.

"Hiccup" she said in a low tone a tone that effectively ended my rambling and had a chill run down my spine. 'Nothing good ever happen when she uses that tone' I thought. "Who is this?" She said, giving Merida a pointed glance as she turned her icy stare back towards me.

"Uhhh" how do I even answer that question. "She's a friend" is the best I could come up with, which obviously didn't satisfy Astrid. Astrid turned to look at Merida and I watched, as Merida seemed to glare at Astrid obviously not liking the judging look Astrid was giving her.

"From where…I've never seen her on the island?" Oh I really wish people would stop asking question that I don't have answers to.

"Uhh I'm not sure," I said scratching the back of my head. "I sort of found her…" This time I had Astrid and Merida staring at me. Merida's annoyed expression telling me that I could have worded that better. She placed a hand on her hip, face unamused. I gave a sheepish smile "You know what Astrid it's a long story."

"Is this the reason we didn't go flying yesterday?" She said, causally pointing Merida's way. I didn't like how Astrid was treating Merida, and I could tell from Merida's clenched fist that she didn't like it either.

"Yah you see we didn't get home till late and it was just a mess." I really wanted this conversation to end.

Astrid just looked between me and Merida "Is that why she's wearing your shirt and vest?"

'Of course she would ask me that' I thought, as I felt Merida stiffen beside me. I'm pretty sure she hadn't of thought of who changed her before now. However after a moment she seemed to relax no indication that she was angry or embarrassed. I on the other had was scared to answer this question although I did it to save her life it doesn't make it anymore embarrassing to tell. I started to fiddle with the end of the shirt I was wearing, I had put on when my dad was done questioning me and before Merida woke up. Astrid and I had been together and than broken up together and than apart. Some times she liked me other times she doesn't. All I know is that she is very protective…or rather possessive of me, but I'm never sure if it's me she's possessive of or my title.

"You see I found her in the middle of the ocean close to death so I had to keep her warm" is what I wanted to say, but there was a lot of uhhh and umm, pauses and rambling I wasn't actually sure what came out of my mouth.

Astrid sighed pitching the bridge of her nose. "You know what it doesn't even matter, we have to go train the student riders."

"Actually I need to talk to you about that." I said, hesitation in my voice.

"Oh no no" she says shaking her head "You are not dumping those rascals on me again."

As her voice got higher I could see that Toothless and Merida were starting to make their escape. I was trying to calm Astrid down, but now it was time for Astrid to go on a rant. I was so preoccupied trying to avoid Astrid's fury that by the time I looked back to Toothless and Merida they were a good ten feet away.

"Astrid Astrid I can't help you with the morning class, but I can take the afternoon class…okay…I need to go and work with Fishlegs and the baby dragons."

"You can't just keep dumping your responsibilities on me Hiccup."

"I'm not trying to" I shouted "I'm sorry I ditched you yesterday, but I was trying to help someone from dying."

Astrid looked at me to look than at Merida who was standing next to Toothless their backs turned away from us. "What happened to her?"

"All I know is I found her in the middle of the ocean she was almost frozen to death. She had cuts and bruises, and was almost dead. Toothless found her outside the borders of Berk." I said facing Astrid. "Other than that I don't really know much about her. We haven't talked much." 'Seeing as how she always pulling blades on people.' I thought, keeping that to myself.

"Can we trust her?" 'Why does everyone keep asking me that?' I thought sighing as Astrid continues. "What if she's a spy?"

"She is not a spy…okay…my dad has me watching her." Astrid laughed

"No offense Hiccup, but if that girl wanted to run away from you I don't think she would have much problem…unless Toothless is there."

"Thanks for the load of confidence" I said, ready to walk away from the conversation.

Astrid grabbed my arm mouth opened as if to say something, but was interrupted by a loud shriek. We both turned towards the noise and found Stormfly Astrid's Deadly Nadder in front of Merida.

"Merida" I shouted as Astrid shouted "Stormfly." However both ignored us, Merida reached out touching Stormfly's nasal horn. Stormfly screeched again tail extended in spikes, but all Merida did was take a step back and give out her own screech. Stormfly turned its head to get a good look at Merida, who reached out and scratched her under her chin. Stormfly instantly cooed, her tail spike retracting, and leaned into Merida's touch.

I watched in amazement at Merida's control over dragons whether it was Toothless or Stormfly. I watched as Astrid ran over to her dragon and I followed suit. Astrid pushed Merida out of the way as she checked over her dragon. Merida stumbled a bit, but Toothless steadied her with his head. I finally reached Merida and Toothless who were just watching as Astrid checked over Stormfly.

"Are you alright?" I asked looking Merida over. She nodded pointing at the dragon smiling.

"That's a Deadly Nadder" I answered "You'll be seeing a lot more dragons later today…but not all of them are as nice as Toothless and Stormfly here. So your gonna have to be careful okay." She nodded a smile still on her face, well that was until Astrid turned to look towards us.

"What did you do to irritate Stormfly?" she shouted, stepping towards Merida.

"Now hold on Astrid you can't really think Merida did anything wrong" I said stepping in between the two.

"Stormfly just doesn't get ready to attack for no reason." Astrid said, petting Stormflys' cheek.

"True, but you can't just blame her without proof we didn't see anything after all maybe they were just playing." I said, trying to figure out why Stormfly would feel threatened.

"Playing that's your excuse." Her eyes were narrowed as she tried to peer over my shoulder at Merida. Although I was still skinny I had grown slightly taller. So I was a good couple of inches taller than Astrid and Merida.

"Everything is fine no ones hurt we all just need to calm down."

Her eyes narrowed and she was about to say something, but closed her mouth and sighed "you know what I don't have time for this I have a class to teach." She said with a slight snarl as she patted Stormfly's cheek again and walked away. Stormfly leaned over to rub Merida's face before following behind her.

As they walked away I turned towards Merida "What did you do to get Stormfly so riled up." Merida and Toothless shared a look. Merida just shrugged her shoulders and Toothless just walked over to me.

"You two aren't gonna tell are you" I asked, sighing

"I didn't do anything wrong" said Merida "Toothless did it."

I looked at Toothless and he tried to give me his I'm innocent look that he gives me when he gets into the food shack or breaks something. "Toothless" however before I could even start ranting. Merida grabbed my sleeve.

"Dragons" she said, her eyes shining bright.

"Yup your gonna see some babies in a little bit and later you'll see the bigger ones. So try not to irritate anyone dragon or human." I said giving her a serious looks.

Merida nodded the smile never leaving her face "dragons" she said tugging my arm in the direction Astrid and Stormfly went.

"Alright we're going we're going" I said, following after her, Toothless right beside us.


End file.
